The disclosed systems and methods have their genesis in the field of quantum information. Ongoing development of devices and experimental techniques that utilize the quantum nature of matter to perform storage, transfer and processing of quantum information is critical to achieve the ambitious goal of workable quantum computation. The mainstream framework used to reach this goal is known as quantum electro dynamics (QED). Under this framework, a high-fidelity technology must be able to exchange information with preserved coherence, i.e. to demonstrate the so called strong coupling regime, in order to be useful for any quantum application. This situation is characterized by a coupling between two subsystems that is stronger than the mean of the losses in both of them. Achieving operation in such a regime is a challenging task, because one usually encounters contradictory requirements for the coupling of a system to its environment.
The Applicants have discovered that coupling can be achieved by use of a microwave resonant cavity. FIG. 1b shows a prior art microwave cavity system has cavity 12 with a substantially continuous and closed internal surface 14 with at least two opposite sides 16 and 18. Two posts, P1 and P2 are provided in the cavity 12. The posts P1 and P2 are in physical and more particularly electrical contact with one of the sides 16. The electrical contact is a short circuit. The posts P extend toward but terminate short of the opposite side 18. This leaves respective gaps G1 and G2 between free ends of the posts P1, P2 and the side 18. This prior art microwave cavity system is operated in a primary mode where the microwaves are supplied at the fundamental frequency so that electric fields E, at any one instant, are in the same direction for the gaps G1 and G2 and thus the magnetic fields B are always in-phase. In this circumstance the cavity 12 may be described as operating in the dark mode or dark cavity mode.
The disclosed systems and methods were initially derived to attempt to achieve an ultra-strong coupling system that could be used as a building block for high-fidelity hybrid quantum system architecture.
The above referenced background is not intended to limit the application of this disclosed system and method. Indeed as will be readily apparent from the following description embodiments of the disclosed systems and methods have substantially greater application and in particular application outside of the realm of quantum information and computation.